Rita's Crazy Lust Filled Adventure
by Creeply
Summary: Rita goes on a vacation with a few members of her family. And things quickly take a turn. But is it for the worst? Or the better? Smut. Lemon. Cheating. Etc. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Also sorry if it skips around alot, just wanted to get to the point without making a multichapter story. So it is all based in Vegas between Lincoln and Rita's persepctives with a lot of fetishy stuff and the lemons come in later on in the story. Read and review.**

Rita Loud huffed and puffed as she went through each and every picture that the private dectective had gotten for her. She could not believe it! How could the heartless monster do this to her! Her of all people! She was still rocking the epic body that she had when she was in her twenties. If anything she had only grown hotter what with having so many kids giving her extra tit and ass padding. So to think that he would consider her unatractive enough to go and do something like this was incredible!

Her! Rita Loud! With her clear skin, toned stomach, firm ass and bouncy tits, she kept herself in incredible shape. She worked hard, harder then he ever did, she raised the kids, (No easy feat as he was awful at helping) She kept the house clean. She was the ideal wife! So why would her husband just go and screw some random bimbo!?

Rita had been suspicious of her husband for a long time, and this merely confirmed it. The photos were proof that he went to some sleazy motel and made love to some random whore while she was stuck at home actually taking care of everything! It was insulting, it was disgraceful. She frowned before she reached for the wine glass that she had been chugging off and on all day while waiting for her detective to come back with the clues. And now that they had finally gotten back she needed it in order to make everything be okay again.

She sat down on her sofa with a humph of annoyance before draining the glass.

"Best years of my life to that man and what do I get in return? Nothing! Nada! Zilch! I have only my kids! And most of them are gone! Hell Lisa is moving out soon, the twins are growing older every single day. Lucy is looking at colleges. The only ones I have are Lincoln and Lily and Leni, and she is only seven! It would break her heart to be uprooted from a strong man right now. Then again that little bald loser is far from a man! Huh! He is worthless! A gerbil! A..." She began to sob before sighing and put the pictures down. She was a wreck, most of her kids had moved out, and her husband was cheating on her!

She only had the plane ride to look forward to. Her family was going to Vegas...now if she could only get to the airport...

* * *

Rita sat up and stretched, she was incredibly tired. After all their plane ride was taking forever. And she had an awful lot to drink before getting onto the plane. Her mind was also still tortured with the knowledge that her husband was cheating on her. And she was in third class with her adult daughter Leni and her adult son Lincoln Loud.

Her 'Husband' was up front in first class with their youngest Lily who was an absolute angle when it came to flying and slept most of the way there.

It was not very comfortable having to sit between the two taller and older offspring. Lincoln was not eighteen and Leni was now twenty three but still lived at home for money reasons. Plus she normally looked after her younger siblings in exchange for some pocket money. This week however it was going to be Lucy who watched after her younger siblings while Rita, her husband, Leni and Lincoln went to Las Vegas for a trip in the sun and heat.

They had been saving up ever since Lincoln started highschool, to be preciese it had been Lincoln who was saving money, he wanted to go to Vegas with his girlfriend and two best friends. But unfortunately times changed, girlfriends cheated on their boyfriends and friendships were broken or were unable to make it. So instead Lincoln had asked his family members to come with him to an all exspenses paid vacation in Vegas.

Which was honestly amazing, Rita needed a bit of a break and if her husband wasn't willing to pay for it himself...well she was more then willing to let her son to. Rita side eyed her two children, she felt a flashback coming on. The two of them had grown so much in the years that she first gave them into this world. They were taller, older...and she hated to admit it sometimes but also very attractive.

She never would have expected Lincoln to blossom from the small weed like nerd that he used to be when he started his teenager years. Now he was almost six and a half feet tall, he was muscled like a bull and had biceps that could smash a rock. He had taken to working out at a gym. His sisters normally drove him nuts and as he got older it became innaprorpiate for him to wrestle or fight back against them so he took his frustrations out in a gym. Not to mention his sportier older sister got him into some extra curicular sports and he was now much more mature and powerful then he had been then when he was eleven years old.

He had a full head of snow white hair, clear skin, a winning smile and great strength and staminia. He was a very attractive young man and Rita was proud that he had come into his own so much. He made her incredibly proud that he was a loud!

On her other side was Leni, who at this point in her life rivaled Rita in the looks department. Of course she was not as thick as Rita, that would require her having eleven children which would just be ridiculous! And almost down right impossible as Leni was much more focused on helping Rita raise her kids to focus on finding a man of her own to run off and fall in love with.

This would at times concern Rita but whenever she brought it up Leni would just respond that she had Lincoln in her life, she did not seem to understand by what Rita meant as a 'man' being different from a 'brother'. But Rita was not too concerned, Leni would figure it out, hopefully. Rita sighed in concentration as she rubbed her temples. She couldn't wait for them to land, might get some dancing...she might also look for a quick divorce lawyer and sever ties with her low down no account husband.

She sighed in dejection, she probably wouldn't though. She wanted a clean break, a new start, something that would bring her away from him. But she was older now, a mother to eleven children. She was going to be past the age that any sane person would want her. She couldn't just jump into the dating scene again so late in the game. She would probably stay with him and keep the knowledge to herself. Even if it meant that she was not going to be happy about it.

She looked at the trip schedule that Lincoln had made, it was incredibly organized and she couldn't wait to start it! Some of these things might actually get her mind off of a few things...like dinner with the family! And dancing afterwards! He had even included a spa day for one of the activities! Just for her! That would definitely be needed, she didn't know how long she would be able to keep up this brave face that she had on.

Lincoln snorted in his sleep and leaned over a little, resting his head on his mothers shoulder. She smiled at her young man, he was such a good boy! And a total heart throb, she had no idea why his girlfriend would cheat on him, he was a total package. Younger women, some could just be so immature, she on the other hand though was the very model of a perfect mother, women and wife. He was just probably not finding someone that could keep up with him mautiry wise, he needed someone that was a little more...well maternal towards him. Mature enough to match with his wits.

But sometimes he would act immature, which was exactly why he needed a mature women, to help her loosen up and relax. He was more or less her dream guy, if only she was young enough to have him, she probably would have jumped his bones if she was younger.

Rita shook her head at the thoughts that flooded through her mind, after all this was her son that she was thinking about! Who in their right mind would ever think about anyone like that? She shifted and rubbed her thighs together. She wondered why she felt...aroused...

It was many hours later and Rita stood in front of the hotel that Lincoln had booked for herself, himself his father and his sisters.  
"Whoa this place is expensive!" Lily said in amazement as the little girl held her mothers hand as the three women walked through the front door. It was a pretty penny and Rita was incredibly proud of her son that he would go to all of this trouble just for his family.

She knew what she needed, they had just come from the spa, they had been in Las Vegas for a few days now and Lily said the exact same thing every single time that they walked through the hotels front doors. She was just as flabberghasted as Rita and Leni were, after all this time spent in the expensive hotel. He had booked a suite of rooms at the very top.

Rita giggled at her daughters silliness, she felt as if she was dancing on air! The massage had gotten to her deepest muscles, there had been a seaweed wrap and a hot stone massage and a soak in a hot tub. She felt like a million bucks and actually thought that she sort of looked younger compared to when they had first got there.

She knew that was probably silly, it was impossible for anyone to just get all of their energy, especially with how absolutely nonstop the past few days had been going for everyone. It was almost enough for Rita to actually consider forgiving her husband. After all how was it even possible to forgive her husband. After all here they were as a family, she had her youngest daughters hand in hers, and they were all going to get lunch together! So it was all going to be just fine!

She would talk to her husband and then-

Rita's smile fell into a frown when she saw Lincoln apologetically holding a table as the others approached.  
"Sorry. Dad couldn't make it, he was busy doing...stuff..."Lincoln looked down uncomfortably and Rita instantly knew what stuff meant. Drinking, gambling and picking up younger women. She frowned but sat down anyways beside him.

"Well if it can't be helped then we should just order without him." She said offhandedly and reached for her purse.  
"No I've got it." Lincoln assaured her and pulled out his own credit card to cover the cost for the meal. Rita smiled lovingly at him.

"Wow Lincy! You are the best!" Leni said and gave her brother an affectionate kiss to the cheek, he smiled and blushed deeply at the sudden contact, he had not been expecting all of them to come and honestly it was one of the best decesions of his life. He was having the time of his life!

Rita smiled and the entire family fell into ordering some food. Rita took this time to study Lincoln, he held himself with such an air of maturity while out in public, but the thoughts about what had happened the other night when they actually landed still stuck in her head.

He hd been such a child! they had gotten to the hotel room and he, Lily and Leni had a big pillow fort and then a pillow fight right in the massive suite of rooms that he had booked. It had two twin sized beds and two king sized beds spread across three rooms. Lily got one of the kings while Rita and her husband shared the other. Lincoln and Leni had the final bedroom to themselves.

Rita shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard Lily giggling like a loon. Rita looked up and saw the waiter waiting patiently with a smile, Lincoln was blushing heavily and Leni and Lily were exchanging knowing looks.

"Oh I'm sorry what happened? I was miles away." She said shaking her head.  
"He just wants to know what you would like to eat!" Lincoln jumped in cutting the waiter off. Rita frowned and stared at her only son, he looked strange and out of breathe, and a little nervous. She wondered what exactly he was covering up. But then her tummy rumbled and all she could focus on for the rest of the meal was how delicious it was and how she was looking forward to dancing tonight.

Lincoln's phone buzzed and he looked at it in confusion before sighing heavily.  
"Bad news, Dad just texted me. It looks like he won't be able to make it tonight for dancing." Rita felt her entire face flush and then her anger grow to a boiling point. She bit down hard on a roll and imaginged just what he might be planning. The cheap asshole! He never wanted to do anything that she wanted to do! IT had originally just been planned that Rita and Lynn Sr. Would go dancing together and the kids would watch a movie to give their parents a bit of 'alone time' sure Rita could see right through it...but she still apprecaited the effort that her children were putting into her marraige!

She couldn't go alone! She would look like an idiot!

"How about Lincoln goes with you?" Lily piped up when she saw her mothers frustrated face. Rita smiled at Lily for a moment before stopping to consider it. It would be nice to go out on the town...and he would definitely be a step up compared to the loser that she was originally going to go out with...

She looked at Lincoln as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, they were clearly waiting for his answer...

And he think that he had just the one to tell them. Especially with how hostile Lily was looking at him and how pleadingly Leni was looking at him.

The night club was bouncing when the two walked in, Rita's arm was wrapped in Lincoln's semi jokingly and semi seriously. She had on her best make up and a short golden cocktail dress that she had bought a few years back. It was a little tight in her butt and her tits threatened to pop out if she danced too hard...but she had been dying to break it out sometime and now seemed like the absolutely perfect time to do so. Lincoln was in a nice orange button up and white pants. He was looking at his mom a little strangely out of the corner of his eye every few seconds.

Rita hoped that he didn't mind being seen in public with an older woman, and his mother of all people. She hoped that this wasn't a pity date just because his father was a bum...if only she knew the truth...

"Wait why am I going all out again?" Lincoln asked Leni as she shoved another shirt into his hands. His blonde older sister rolled her eyes before pressing him to her buxxom chest, completely ignoring his shaking and screeching.  
She patted the back of his head as if he were a child and shushed him.

"Oh my dear sweet naive little brother! Don't you know anything about a woman's heart! Mom has been feeling down in the dumps for a long time! I have no idea why but she deserves a happy fun night on the town! And what makes a woman happier then spending time with the most gorgeous available man to her!"  
"She's our mom you realize." Lincoln coughed pulling out of her large pudding like breasts, he hated how cute his sister got whenever she got all romantic and misty eyed like this. It was a little strange and also allauring and played havoc with his emotions.

"Well details Lincy! My suggestion is to have fun! Just pretend that Mom is any other girl that you would take out! I guarantee that she will have the best time of her life! And she needs some relaxation in her life! She just oozes stresss from her aura!" Lincoln rolled his eyes, Leni and her aura's the girl was a total space cadet but she was his space cadet at least.

"So uh want a drink?" Lincoln asked his mom as they started through the crowded night club, music was blasting from everywhere, lights were flashing and there were dozens of people of all ages having an absolute blast. Rita looked around and tried to keep her eyes trained on Lincoln, which was also its own problem, the lighting and how it played off of his face made him look...angelic...

Maybe a drink would help clear her mind. She nodded and blushingly lead the way. Her hips swaying proudly and loudly in front of Lincoln, he gazed down at them in shock for a few moments, they were practically riding up on her large impressive rump, peaking a little bit of her extra large mountain like butt cheeks. He wondered how soft they were...how good they must feel...

He wondered why his dad had the nerve to talk about women the way that he did when he had such an impressive piece of tail wiating for him at home every single night. Lincoln wasn't a fool, he knew how attractive his mom was...

He wished that he was not her son sometimes just so that he could flirt with her. He wished that he wasn't her son sometimes just so that he could do something...naughty with her...

He sighed and ordered their drinks. The night continued and before they knew it the two of them were drunk as hell. Rita was leaning against Lincoln's chest and laughing throatily and loudly. They were drunk enough to not care how close they got when ever they got up to go dancing. She found herself turning around a lot to rub her butt cheeks against his crotch, he found himself moving his hands down to cup her large hips and nice fine round butt.

At one point Lincoln even decided to say screw it and brought his hands up, palms grasping her large cloud like tits. Her mountanious mammeries felt like something that an angle should have, soft and warm and slightly sticky thanks to the amount of sweat that she was producing. She smelt amazing...Lincoln felt her moan against him as she rubbed her butt against his crotch and he gulped. His monster was waking up, his dick was starting to grow hard and he knew he had to sit down or else she would see the tent pole sized beast that he kept confined in his pants.

So he took her hand and lead his mom back to the bar where they sat down on the swivel chairs and downed a couple more drinks. The bar tender noticed the two of them and smiled making his way over. They had been good for bussiness and had finished a lot of hard booze between the two of them. Rita smiled happily and waved as he got closer and Lincoln nodded in greeting.

"Would your wife like another drink sir?" The bar tender asked Lincoln. He blushed deeply before turning to Rita with a slightly drunken grin. She expected him to stammer out in embarassment about how they were mother and son, how he was just a very good son and anything besides what he said next.

"I don't know. Well honey? Would you like another drink?" He asked Rita in such a way and with his head tilted at such an angle that she found her entire body tremble with happiness. She broke out into a grin and nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Yes dear I would love another drink!"

Wife! She was his mother! But he didn't seem like he was trying to be swarmy, he actually mistook Rita for Lincoln's significant other! She was flattered! Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour!

Within a few minutes they were both back out on the dance floor, Rita could definitely feel his hand firmly gripping her nice bouncy bottom, squishing it between his powerful meaty hands and making her shiver and blush with every affectionate turn of his hips. They had been dancing close before but now she was pracitcally riding him, her short dress was actually beginning to ride up on her thighs and expose her fancy cotton panties that she had bought especially for a night like tonight. A night where she was loosing her mind and her inhibition, where everything was possible and she wanted to experience everything.

She saw her sons eyes rove over her body, stopping and pausing and drinking her in like a fine wine. She grinned and giggled happily at the silly manner that he was looking at her. It had been so long since she last saw it that she couldn't identify the lust that sat heavily in her sons face.

The night wore on and they danced some more and drank some more and laughed and partied until Rita felt a stirring deep within herself, a stirring that was spontaneous and something that she had not experienced for the longest time...

They both giggled uncontrollably as they took the elevator back to the top of the hotel where they were staying. Their clothes damp from where they had jumped into the pool like a couple of kids. Well Lincoln had jumped into the pool. After tossing her in! She didn't mind though, it was spontaneous and strangely romantic and she felt young and filled with joy again.

They entered the room and looked around. It was empty. Lincoln fished out his soaked phone and looked at the message Leni had left him. She and Lily were going to the movies for the night. Literally the entire night...apparently there was a marathon going on of their favorite chick flick.

"I wonder where dad is." He said as he read Leni's texts. Rita frowned and turned to her son shaking her head.

"Your father is...I don't use the term scum loosely but that man is just..."SHe was silent and shook her head again. Lincoln walked forward and wrapped his damp arm around his mothers trim waste. Her wide hips bounced into his and he smiled down at her. Her breasts, so large and full and with an air of youthful beauty pressed against his torso.

"Oh he isn't that bad..."  
"He's cheating on me." She said bluntly before shaking her head. "I guess that I'm not woman enough for him." Lincoln looked down at his mother uncomfortably, he didn't know if it was the drinks or the water or the way that her eyes looked so big and her lips so red...

But he knew that she was more woman than his dad could handle. So he squatted down so that they were on eye level and pressed his lips to hers. It was sweet, and then it was consumed by overwhelming lust. She gasped and did not resist in the least, her arms wrapped around his neck and he stood up, resting his hands around her waste and picking her effortlessly off of the ground. She shivered as she relied on his powerful muscles to keep her off of the ground, she felt safe in his arms. She gasped as her legs bent in half and she clenched her toes in joy, her large high heels fell to the ground with a clatter and she finally popped off of his mouth.

She looked at him in amazement, one of his hands were casually gripping her butt cheek and giving it small squezes and pinches. He was breathing heavily and she knew...there was no avoiding this...there was no turning back...they were definitely going to do this...it was insane...but she had to do this...

She gasped as Lincoln sprinted to the bedroom that she and her husband had been sleeping in. He casually kicked the door open and tossed her through the air before landing beside the incredibly curvy women. Her breasts were solidily in the F cup category if not bigger, and so round and full like a pair of perfectly formed balloons. Her butt cheeks wiggled and wobbled with every move that she made...in fact both piece of her hourglass like figure were too large to be held back by the cocktail dress and had bounced free.

She was clad in her fancy black lacey bra and panties which she probably have been on a younger model...but they fit her like a glove, in fact they were a little too small...no younger women would be able to keep up with her body...or her staminia...or her raw primal desire...she wanted Lincoln, and she could tell by the way that he drooled like a leaky faucet that he wanted her just as much if not much more!

"I want to see it..."She begged out. Lincoln nodded and stood up, his shirt was tossed to the side and she moaned in desire. It looked like he was photoshopped! He was absolutely perfect! She moaned and rubbed at her dripping wet clit as he tossed his clothing to the side.

She stopped her rubbing and only gasped in shock, all of the air leaving her body at the sight before her. She had felt his dick but she thought that it had just been a trick of his pants...after all no one could possibly be that big...right?

Well he could. It was long as a link of pepperoni suasages and as thick as a leg. It twisted and shivered above his massive balls. They were like tiny planets that revolved around the golden halo of his cock. He was the sun, and these were her sons planets that he was in perfect control over. She gulped and then smelt it, a little drop of pre was already beginning to snake its way out. It was awake and aroused.

And it was in that state because of her!

She smiled at the sight of Lincoln's cock, he must have gotten it from her side of the family, after all his father had such a tiny baby cock...which probably meant that she had the fertile genes, and that Lincoln had inherited those as well. She had single handedly bared eleven kids off of her husbands absolutely pathetic cum...she wondered just how many she would be able to pump out with an actual man with full balls and a nice big strong cock. She could probably breed an army with Lincoln's monsterous cum!

But she was getting ahead of herself...first she had to actually see if his goods were good enough. And who knows he might just change his mind about her at the very last minute like some sort of monstorous tease.

She licked her lips and took it in her hands, feeling the weight and power that came behind such a massive member, she did not want to hesitate, she did not want to think things through or wait until the magic of the night faded away. She wanted Lincoln! She wanted him to ride her until she couldn't move or think anymore! She wanted him deep inside of her where he had been grown! She needed him back inside of her!

She opened her mouth, her puffy lips seemed to get caught as she kissed his head and then slowly drifted down him. She gulped and began to salvate around him, she needed as much spit as she could get down his shaft. And sure it might resemble porn star levels and be a little over dramatic...but she wanted to make it clear that she was putting everything that she had into this!

She gulped and bobbed her head, her mountains of mystical motherly flesh bounced beneath her as she bobbed her blonde head along his big dick. He moaned and unclipped her bra, her breasts flipped out and began to bounce much freer now. He reached along the curve of her clear back to her back bouncy scrumptious looking butt cheeks. He gripped her dress and unzipped it, exposing more of her sinful flesh to his eyes.

This was weird and wrong and taboo and felt so good that he just had to continue. Lincoln looked at the audience and shrugged.

"Sure I know that its weird but I've gone too far now. Plus look at her! She's so hot! And amazing! And I've been dreaming about this for a while now. You would do the same things in my shoes!" He said before his mind lost all control. He could not make a rational thought anymore. He was going into full love making mode...he was going to show her just how much he wanted her!

He moaned holding back his cum as she bobbed along him. She was a little mad at this. She wanted to tase his flavoring dance across her tongue and expand her stomach! She wanted to watch him squirm as he shot jizz down her throat. She was already deepthroating him, her tits wrapped around the still massive amounts of dick that were not down her throat as she licked and sucked. Her eyes were crossing and she was moaning in happiness. There was nothing exactly like feeling full of dick!

Then he gripped her, spun her around on his cock like a top and spanked her ass powerfully as he sat her bare dripping wet pussy directly on his face. Her legs clamped at his head and he gripped her butt cheeks mashing them together as he stuck his tongue down her cunt tunnel, licking and slurping and pressing down on certain areas. He knew just where to focus all of his energy, right where she would go nuts! He grinned and began to prod at her ass even harder, she was moaning like a cow during a breeding frenzy and he thought that she just might snap in half if he kept this amount of thoroughness up!

She felt her climax starting to peak, it grew and shimmered and soon it was exploding outwards. His tongue was like a rocket that was seeking out her most private of places, turning her into a quivering screaming slut addicted to his cock in her throat and his tongue in her pussy!

Once her orgasm faded she realized that this was her life now. She could not go back to the sexless days of the past. She needed lincoln, she could not live if she did not have her number one lover constantly finding ways to push her buttons and drive her absolutely up the wall with overwhelming lust! She moaned and gasped as he casually sat up, pushing her hips up so that more of his dick slid down her throat, she could not take anymore! She would snap in half!

He then blissfully pulled his expanded red hot cock from her mouth and placed her down on the bed on her side. She panted and looked up at him questioningly and then gasped. His eyes were shining and he was smiling widely as he gazed down at her. Her face was red, her lipstick was smeared and her hair a golden disheveled mess. She moaned and squirmed beneath his gaze and he smiled and chuckled before affectionately kissing her.

"You are so beautiful. I am so lucky that this is happening! Thank you! I won't let you regret it!" He said as he moved his hips around until their genitals were pressing against each other, she covered her eyes and then peeked, she had to see this, she had to see just how commited he was. If this was going to turn into a prank, or a cruel joke now would be the time.

She took a deep breath, she had to make sure that he was positive about this, she would give him one more out. She placed a palm on his chiseled chest just as the head of his cock kissed the entrance to her pussy. She shivered and felt herself melt a little bit more, but she shook her head and gazed straight into his questioning eyes.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this? There is no going back." She warned. Lincoln wiggled his eyebrows and responded by shoving his dick entirely into her pussy. Making her screech and cling onto him like a baby monkey to its parent, the tables deliciously turned.

"Oh trust me mom...I mean Rita! I am sure!" The use of her name so close to what she was made her grin and smile as he began to ride her bareback. His raw cock seemed to be turning her inside out, playing with her. Just as his hands gripped her quivering butt cheeks and played with them. His mouth found a nipple and began to suck and slurp on it, occassionally biting just to show her who was boss and why he wanted her.

She moaned, Lily had stopped nursing so long ago and now the feeling of another mouth encapturing her breasts made her flash back to the wonderful times of mother hood, when she had a tiny baby to hold and love and show the world to! She moaned and gasped, her tongue stuck out as he took her nipple in between his teeth and pulled back twisting his head and making her scream from the pleasure and the pain.

Lincoln smiled and then released her worn out bright red nipple. The bed was shaking as his hips slammed to meet hers which were leaping up and off of the bed. Slapping loudly as they groaned and smacked their lips together. They smiled and shivered and shook the entire hotel. Literally down in the lobby of the massive building people were pausing and looking up wondering where those shouts and screams were coming from.

Obviously they were being created in the 'Loud' Room.

Rita moaned and huffed, he was filling her in ways that she had never been filled before! Although neither were virgins she felt as if he was teaching her something entirely brand new about love and lovemaking! She gasped and grasped ahold of him as another orgasm ripped through her consciousness. She wondered how he was possibly able to keep going. Then as her cum oozed out of her she realized that he had not cum once! His staying power was akin to a gods!

She gasped and howled and shivered with joy as he began to spank himself even faster into her. If he could last this long that meant that they could go on indefinitely! She would need some water soon because she was going to be dehydrated from all of the exercise!

Lincoln smiled as he saw that her mind was starting to crack from the pleasure, he had seen that happen once or twice before. So he was going to give her a little reward and replenish some of her liquids. He moaned and gripped her hips, pushing beyond her womb, pressing her belly out in a cock shape as he slapped her ass playfully and gripped her nipple with his mouth again. Tasting her tantalizing flesh like it was candy. Making her moan and scream his name until she was lefft quivering and shivering.

His cum filled her to the bursting point, she gasped and arched her back. Squeezing her tight full pillow like pussy as hard as she could. She did not need to milk him because he was filling her up from the very bottom to the very top. In exhaustion she collapsed back with a smile and gazed at him lovingly. She waited for him to start to quiver and soften and pull out.

She smiled, then she blushed in concern and then she wiggled her hips as she realized that he was still hard as a rock.  
"Well now that the lovemaking is done we can finally get down to straight up fucking!" Lincoln said cheerfully as he gripped her hips and stood up, his massive penise still immersed inside of her. Rita gasped as she realized that he had been taking it easy on her. He was still raring to go!

She howled like a mad beast wild with lust as he slammed back into her coated stick pussy. Her mind snapped and she was reduced to gibbering as the night wore on. She found herself getting plowed in the shower as water flowed around them. Stuffed on the couch over the cities lights as he kneeled behind her like a wild dog. And screwed in every single room of the hotel suite that they had. She felt like she was on a second honeymoon with her own son! And she loved every last second of it!

She felt him fill her again and again, his balls never seemed to get lighter or even diminish. She once thought weakly about condoms or protection but that thought got washed away in an even bigger flood of cum that stained the couch and spat across her back and the ceiling like a fire hydrant. She knew that he could probably repopulate the globe with balls that size and staminia like a bull...but she was going to just let him refertilize her and then see where that might go.

She hoped it would go to very kinky places.

As the sun rose the hotel room lit up. There were scattered clothing everywhere, sweat stains on the couch, the walls, the carpet and the tv. Handprints from a full grown mother fo eleven trying to brace herself from a young studs mad lovemaking assault on her most tender insiders peppered the walls and floor. There was some room service that neither remembered ordering and half of it was just used for more kinky sex play. Rita loud moaned as her bare ass wiggled in the morning light, she had a sheet patrially obscuring her back but her butt and tits were on full display. She felt like her breasts were bitten raw, her lips tasted like delicious mouth watering cum and she couldn't move because her cunt was filled with said cum. She didn't want it to dribble anywhere after all.

Lincoln was beside her and holding her hand with a big grin on his face, his face covered in lipstick marks from how ferociously she had kissed him. She had kissed him like a mother, and a lover, and a cheap drunken desire.

Lincoln was gazing at her as she snored and had a bit of drool pooling from her mouth. She was so darn cute! He smiled and licked his thumb before wiping it up. She fluttered her eyelids and looked at the young fertile stood who lay propped up beside her. She thought it had been a dream, a very kinky lust filled lewd dream. She sat up, her breasts bouncing as she gazed into her sons eyes.

"If you want this to just be a -"She was cut off as he kissed her hard on the lips and squeezed one of her tits, her golden hair shown in the sunlight as he pressed her back down to the blankets and began to lovingly kiss her. Firmly and powerfully on the mouth.

"I-kiss-am-smack-going to-kiss kiss kiss-stay with you-kiss-lick-slurp-smack-forever." She shivered with delight and gazed into his eyes, this was more then just lust. It was powerful overwhelming love! He wanted to stay with her. Forever. And ever. She smiled and the two leaned back to relax in the day light that flowed over them. She took his hand and placed it against her belly.

"I bet that you just breeded yourself a brand new brother or sister!"  
"I think you mean son or daughter. You are a lot more then just my mom now. You are also my wife. I mean if we can find someone who doesn't mind marrying a younger man to a MILF of course." He said teasingly as he kissed her again.

She was about to roll over for another round of screwing their brains out when the door to the bedroom opened. Standing half drunk, half naked, with a smell of garbage and a bunch of cheap lipstick probably from a paid stripped across his face stood Lincoln's dad. He looked at the taboo scene of debacuhery before him and sniffled in confusion.

"What's going on here?" He slurred loudly collapsing into the room.

Rita and Lincoln exchanged a nervous glance before smiling lovingly. After all he would have to find out sometime!

 **Reveiw next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Also there will hopefully be a second chapter but might not be up for a little while. And it might be a tad shorter compared to this one. I wanted it to be two chapters but that didn't give enough time or interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Also sorry if it skips around alot, just wanted to get to the point without making a multichapter story. So it is all based in Vegas between Lincoln and Rita's persepctives with a lot of fetishy stuff and the lemons come in later on in the story. Read and review.**

Rita was absolutely overjoyed! She had on her bridal costume and was waiting for the piano to start to mark her cue. The middle aged mother of eleven was finally getting married again! To the man of her dreams! The young big dick stud of her dreams in fact! She never thought that she would be this lucky. Who knew that her life would take a completely different direction after learning that her husband had been cheating on her! In fact now that she knew that he was this war probably the best thing to happen to her, because it meant that she could cheat on him without having to feel guilty!

And she intended to do much more cheating, she intended to make this official! She was going to break the horrible man and make a nice fresh start with the children that she still had left and whatever new children that her handsome hubby would give her! And they had discussed this in the few hours that they had been official, he had been raised in a big family and she always wanted an absolutely huge family. So it all worked out and made total sense!

The two of them would just keep on having babies until the both of them couldn't have any more! And make sweet hot heavy love all over the world until they could not do so anymore!

Rita giggled and looked at herself in the full length mirror that stood beside the door to the shotgun shack wedding chapel that they were going to make official, the chapel was right by the side of the road and they had chosen it at random after gathering all of the other things, like their witnesses and their outfits. They had been lucky to find the incredibly strange and incredibly kinky little place that advertised any marraiges for twenty bucks no questions asked then they would do absolutely anything.

She smiled and stared up and down her lovely curvacious body. She looked good! She had forgotten just how sexy she could get when she got dressed up like this! She had her hair down to her shoulders and it glowed from the lighting. She had on high heel snow white boots that gave her an extra few inchs of height. But of course her soon to be one and only was a little taller then she was. She had on a tight form fitting corset and a pair of white panties that they had bought just a few hours ago from a local sexy sex shop, and where made from very good fancy lace. She had trimmed everything, mosturizied and put on some make up to make her blush and her lips stand out bright red. She even had a tiny silver tiara and veil over her face. She felt like a princess! She held her bouquet of plastic flowers and smiled.

This was possibly the happiest day of her life! She gasped as the door automatically opened and she started down towards the Elvis Impersonator and to her fiance. Sure they had only been engaged for a few hours but they liked to work quick! Her long shimmering train flowed after her, it was practically a blanket.

Lincoln shifted and smiled at her in joy. He had on a black speedo that perfectly showcased his awesome enormous junk that was threatening to spill out at any given moment. He grinned and wiggled his hips, his large balls clack together in lust. She blushed and waved happily towards her son and soon to be husband. She couldn't believe that they were doing this! Her heart was racing! Her breasts hitched and she thought she just might cry for joy. After all how many times do you get married to a handsome stud that you got to see grow up and was hung like a dinosaur? She quickened her steps until her clicking heels filled the small room. She felt her breasts threaten to spill out of her top and showcase her glorious breasts that were so round and perky and perfect!

She also worried that her butt cheeks might rip open her underwear, she was wearing an extra small size just to feel extra kinky. She knew that Lincoln was in the exact same boat as she was, his balls and cock were threatening to fall straight out of his underwear.

She looked around and smiled, they had a very small reception, only two people. One was her second oldest daughter Leni, who had on her bright pink brides maid outfit, that showcased her large succulent breasts and her long shapely legs. She had expertly applied her make up and placed her clothes on just right so that a little bit of nipple was showing but just enough so that she would look classy. She also kept adjusting her dress so that a little bit of her butt could be showing. She liked the way that it hugged her body like a second skin.

Leni was also sniffling and dabbing at her eyes with a pile of tissues, she was the flower girl, the bridesmaid and their witness! She was everything rolled into one and thought that this entire situation was so incredibly beautiful!

Sitting down bound and gagged and placed in a straight jacket sat Rita's former husband Lynn Loud. She glowered at the glaring struggling man in contempt. After all he had been the cause of all of this! But then again maybe she should thank him as well, if he hadn't burst in on her and Lincoln after their night long love making session then cuddling in a post coistous glow...Lynn Sr. Had freaked out, screaming and calling them names, Rita had practically been reduced to tears with what he was saying to them, and about the two of them. Threatening them with this and that. Finally Lincoln had had enough and stood up clocking the old bald man across the jaw and knocking him out like a light.

The two lovers had stood there in shock, naked, slightly sticky and very nervous about what was going to happen next. Not just between them and him, but what this would mean about their entire situation and where it would go from there. Rita was worried about the future, and her job and her children and how society would view her. But all lincoln could think about was how beautiful she looked and how she seemed to glow and his desire grew like a fire. Just like that he got down on his knees, his cock brushing the sticky damp floor and his face on the same level as her pussy. He grabbed her hands and asked her to marry him.

And just like that without thinking Rita had accepted. And then they were dressed, tieing up Lynn and running around in a whirlwind of activity to get everything ready for a good old fashioned Vegas Wedding! Leni had been found and they had hastily and very nervously explained the situation and asked for her help. Instead of being angry and disgusted the not very bright girl had actually squaeled and embraced the two of them, jumping up and down in happiness. Saying that it had been her dream to go to a wedding and now her two most very favorite people in the world were actually going to get married!

Leni could hardly contain her excitement and quickly booked them a fitting room, a cake maker and a baby sitter to watch after Lily while the adults went to have a wonderful wedding.

Lynn Sr. Ranted and raved as Rita passed him by and stood with her son, the love of her life and the fruit of her loins that she had so carefully raised. And now she was going to get to live out her wildest fantasy and actually have a future with him! She wiped at the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and bounced up and down. He grinned downwards and had to restrain himself from leaning down and kissing her right then and there, he felt his dick getting hard just by being this close to her, he had no idea what was going to happen. But he couldn't wait for the ceremony to get started.

The impersonator turned to the two lovebirds and started to sing out the words of love that had to be stated for this to be a legally binding union. But the two of them can only have eyes for each other and could not stop looking up and down and smiling nervously. Lincoln hoped that he wasn't holding her hand too tight, he didn't want to hurt her. And Rita hoped that she wouldn't faint from sheer joy, after all this was an enormous step for two people to take especially since they had really only been together once or twice. But then again they had also been together for their entire lives...soooooo...

"Do you Rita take this young man to be your big cock waving stud of a husband who will sire many big strong babies with you to have and to hold to love until you both shall live?" The pastor turned to her with the stupid accent on, she grinned and nodded her face breaking into a huge smile.

"Yes!" She shouted her breasts jiggling. Lynn Sr. Groaned and shook his head, he couldn't believe that this was happening in front of him! He had to stop this! He had to do something! But all he could do was watch in stark amazement as the pastor didn't even seem to care that he was being held against his will. He turned to Lincoln with a big grin.

"And do you Lincoln agree to take this smoking hot mama fox as your stone cold awesome piece of ass wife to have and to hold blah blah blah?" Lincoln chuckled before smiling at Rita.  
"I do."

"Then you crazy sexy deviant can get funky so says me, God and this here church ceremony!" Lincoln grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled her forwards dipping her down so far that her head nearly touched the floor. She whooped and wrapped her legs around his bare waste, their skin rubbed together and the two moaned into the sloppy sweaty kiss, their tongues dueled for dominance and he squeezed and pinched teasingly at her bare bum that seemed to turn into clay in his masterful hands.

She panted and felt his dick begin to grow and take the shape that it was meant to be, a sword that plunged deep into her pussy and sheath perfectly! He rutted against her, dryly, his dick needed her smooth silky embrace or else he might just lose his mind. Their kisses grew more impassioned as they started to tear at each others clothing. Her tiara fell away, his bow tie was ripped off and her train fell to the floor.

The two gazed at each other happily pulling away to breath heavily, their faces a dark red with lust. The 'pastor' rapidly made their exit to draw up some paperwork for the kinky couple and leave them and their two witnesses to their little exhibition play. He knew just how strange some folks could get during things like this.

Rita gazed at her ex husband from the corner of her eye. She was far too much woman for that limp little dick loser, she was way too much for him. The only man that would be able to keep up with her was her glorious son Lincoln! And she was going to show him just how great a lay he was. She was going to rub this in his stupid smug face! She removed her leg from around Lincoln's waist and shimmied out of her really cute new underwear, showing off her trimmed golden pussy bush that had been nicely trimmed and waxed to perfection, she liked to take care of herself. And it showed, she could have past for some girl around Lincoln's age instead of being his mother!

Everyone in the room froze as they heard a loud tearing sound and out flopped Lincoln's erect cock from his absolutely ruined underwear. He grinned as it slapped needfully against her slick and wet pussy. She knew that this would be loud and hard and intense and probably not too clean. She grinned and whooped as he gripped her butt cheeks and then slid down her legs until he was holding her behind the knees. He lifted her up and positioned her right above the head of his cock.

He moved slowly and carefully before moaning in pleasure. She gasped and groaned as he began to thrust upwards, his cock slapping inside of her. She gripped his bare back as he fucked her raw. She moaned and huffed her butt cheeks clenching as he ruined her insides. He was stirring her up and pressing down on every last inch of her pussy tunnel. Sculpting it like an artist.

Lincoln smiled as one of her feet snaked around and began to play with his massive nuts as they tightened and began to really prepare themselves. He had been screwing her super hard all day yesterday. But this was something deeper, this was something sacred and intimate. Sure they were doing it in front of other people but all Lincoln could focus on was how cute she looked when she scrunched up her face and closed her eyes panting heavily. Her entire body was sweating and turning a dark lobster red. She was blushing across her entire body.

He looked down at her large rosy cheeks, it was more like a rose garden then just a single flower. He grinned at how taunt she looked, how tight she felt. It was incredible for a woman who had given birth eleven times. He hoped that he could breed her even more children! She gasped and felt his head got o her breast and begin to nuzzle and root for a nipple until he was attached and began to greediliy suck at her tit. Nothing came out of course but the feeling made her start to loose her mind. His big dick was slamming against the back of her womb, carving out a space for his expansive head to always go to whenever he wanted to screw her.

She moaned happily, her new and improved husband was just the best! He was the best lover that she had ever taken!

LEni was applauding in the audience and wiping her streaming eyes. She moved over to her daddy and wrapped her arms around the angry bitter old man.

"Isn't this just the best? Look at them, they are so happy! I love it when people find true story book love!" She said happily as he fought against his expertly made bonds. She grinned and patted his head condescendingly. Clearly not understanding that he was being held against his will, that Lincoln and Rita were related which made this sick, twisted and wrong, and that he was about ready to have an annyerisum!

Leni just had a big goofy smile on her face as the two continued to fuck. She saw how excited Rita was growing, her breasts seemed to swell with every breath that she took, her booty quaked and her hands linked around Lincoln's neck as she bounced her big maternal hips against his aggressive young hips. He was intending to take this woman as his mate! His mother! His wife! He was the alpha dog now!

He howled as he shot the first load into her unprotected womb, if he had been wearing a condom then it probably would have snapped right in half. He grinned sauciliy to himself as she quivered and shook, her own orgasm had left her a nervous mess. Her big butt cheeks trembled in his hands and her legs went slack, she could not feel her anything!

She looked towards the audience before stnading up and marching over towards her 'husband' Lincoln's cum dribbled down her bare legs, it was like she was containing a waterfall inside of her! She stood in front of him and smacked him smartly across both cheeks.

"That's for cheating on me!" She declared before she reached behind her husband and slapped a large document of divorce papers down on his lap. He moaned as it cut off his circulation, there was so much paper! It would take months to go through it all! He might as well just say that it was right right here and now!

"And that's for wasting my life." She said before turning to walk back towards Lincoln, her glorious bare ass retreatign from him was the last shot that he ever saw of it.  
"Also just so you know. If you ever try to say this happen we will deny it, and it is the three of us, a single mother and her loving son and daughter, against a cheating alcoholic loser." She said breaking him easily. Lincoln chuckled and grabbed her again to plant a big wet tongue filled kiss on her plump ruby red lips that just begged to be massaged by his own lips.

* * *

"All that!" Rita shrieked silently as she looked at the massive stack of one hundred dollar bills that Lincoln held proudly.  
"Yep and there are a million more in our suitcases." He said proudly. "I won them while you three were at the spa, we are millionaires!" He said happily as their plane continued to fly. The rest of the time in Vegas went by fast and soon it was time to return to the rest of her offspring.

Rita held hands with Lincoln, their identicale wedding rings clinked together. She rubbed her legs together before standing up and grabbing his hands.  
"I need you now." She whispered into his ears and the two rushed to the small plane bathroom giggling like newlyweds in their sexual prime. Which was exactly what they were.

They closed the door and left Leni and her little sister Lily back at their seats alone while wet slopping sounds came from the bathroom as Rita dropped to her knees and took Lincoln's large bouncing length in her mouth. She massaged his coconut sized balls and wrapped her tits around his shaft. He moaned and gripped her head, just enjoying the feeling of her wet smooth lips that smiled around his dick.

"I don't get it." Lily said in confusion to Leni. "Where is daddy?"

Leni giggled and patted her sisters head.  
"Silly Lily! Lincoln is the new daddy now. Mommy was in love with him but didn't know it until he told her that he loved her! So they decided that they loved each other enough to get married!"  
"And where is old daddy?" Lily said in confusion, she was never very close to the old man but he had raised her a little, she just wanted to know why everything was so different now. After all her mom was smiling! And happy! And Lincoln used to be her brother but was now suddenly the breadwinner? It was all moving very fast.

"Old Daddy is being old in Vegas and drinking away all of his money that he has after we got the rest in the speedy and painless divorce!" Leni explained before leaning down.  
"But we need to be secret about how Lincoln Daddy used to be our brother or mommy will get in a lot of trouble. We are going to move to a big new fancy house and then you just call him Daddy. Okay?" Leni asked. Lily smiled and nodded happily. Glad that everyone was happy and things were finally explained to her.

After all if the adults were happy then she was happy too!

Rita moaned as the plane hit some turbulance. It was hard to suck dick upside down in a plane, but Lincoln's mouth was busy with her pussy, they had moved around so that she was planted on his shoulders while he was standing up. She smiled happily as his dick filled her mouth to the brim, she was full of his awesome pre cum and couldn't wait for the main course! They had been screwing like a couple of jack rabbits and she was glad that they now had a ton of money to burn.

Maybe they would be lucky and Lincoln would beocme an investor and would never really have to work but they would always be loaded? Then they could move to a new house and just fill it with children!

She moaned as his extra large hand came down and spanked her ass as his tongue explored where it had come from. Her booty shifted and he knew that she was going to cum soon. They rearranged again and the two began to screw, his dick diving into her pussy, her back slamming hard against the wall and her hands in her hair. Her breasts bouncing as the plane moved through the sky.

They should have been concerned that other people could hear them and probbaly wonder what was going on. But for now they just had each other, and only had eyes and ears and hearts for each other and that was far more then enough!

They finished with him pumping his thick gooey cream deep inside of her as she continously orgasmed. She moaned and leaned against his sweaty chest. She hoped that her bed back at home would hold from all of the great fucking that they were going to do in it soon!

* * *

A few years later

"Honey! Leave your sister alone!" Rita Loud yelled at her son as he pulled at his little sisters pigtails. The little blonde boy released his sister and stood up, the six year old was the oldest of her second batch of children and he could be a real brat sometimes.  
"Sorry sissy." He lisped as she stood up and punched him in the stomach before running away giggling. She was the oldest sister and was quickly trying to get her other triplet before Rita had time to move.

Rita sighed as she moved into the kitchen to remove the turkey from the oven. She had a hand on her swollen belly, it was covered in a pretty pink sweater that was made for a very pretty pregnant lady. Its not everyday that you had quadruplets. When she had said to her son and later husband Lincoln that she would happily bear him many strong beautiful children she had not expected him to fill her up again and again with so many!

The first batch bore them a son and two girls, the second set of triplets were all girls, then they had a son, a pair of twins one of each gender and then another girl and now they were onto quadruplets! They liked to keep the gender a secret for fun so they had no idea how many would be in this batch! She sighed happily as the loud noises of her ten children moved and ran through the halls.

She had already beaten her record with her first husband and Lincoln was far more versatile and fertile then Lynn Sr. ever was! Only confirmed because he could not stay with just Rita and had expanded his eyes to Leni who had happily agreeded and was now pregnant with her second white headed baby.

Of course Lincoln at the end of the day always came back to sleep in the same bed as Rita, the two were still very happily married.

Rita grinned and sniffed the air as the turkey for Thanksgiving dinner cooked. She bent over and opened the oven, awkwardly holding her belly as she pulled it out and placed it beside all the other food. They had a mountain of kids and so needed a mountain of food.

She stepped back and surveyed the table that she had set with her daughter Lily's help. It was perfect! Now all it needed was her family!

She gasped as a strong masculine hand pinched her bum and then moved beneath her tights and cupped her butt cheek. He just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her! Lincoln smiled down at his shorter mother and gave her a kiss. She smiled back and kicked a foot up with a sassy grin.  
"Oh I just love you so much!" She squealed and planted a big kiss on the lips. He grinned and rubbed her butt cheeks. Everyone in their neighborhood knew that the two were married, they were pretty obvious about it, but they thought she was drastically younger then she was and he was drastically older then he was. They would just exchange a look whenever someone asked them how they first met and would say they knew each other their entire lives.

A sound of squealling came as Lily fought off her six younger siblings. She had taken the influx of babies in stride and had hardly batted an eye when Rita had first announced she was pregnant. Her only complaint was that they used her for cheap babysitting.  
"Hey! Get off!" Lily shouted in annoyance. Lincoln moved forward and effortlessly seperated all seven children, he had more or less unofficially adopted Lily and she had rolled with it. Lincoln was more of a father then she had ever had.

Rita sighed as she watched him work so calmly and happily with married bliss. She couldn't wait to break twenty! They intended to have twenty kids, mostly because they had enough money for it and enjoyed the feeling of being pregnant, she she was also fertile enough and he was a young stud willing to go bareback all of the time for her.

Leni wandered in with a smile, her baby breastfeeding while the other shifted in her womb.  
"Everyone is here! We should say hi!" She said as she ushered her mom and 'dad' along with her sister and half siblings, some of whom were still in baby carraiges to the front door.

Standing outside were the other loud children. Sixteen year old Lisa who had a steady job as a professor, the twins who were already gushing over the new babies, Lucy who grimly handed out tarot cards about the turkey's past lives and all the rest who were an enormous loud smiling babling crowd.

Everyone moved inside and Rita smiled with Lincoln's arm around her waist. Her offspring were all together. All of them! Sure there was not a lot of room and a ton of people all shoving and cooing. But she was just glad that everyone was here!

* * *

 **Review, sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon, and just wanted to finish this so the actual story sections are on the looser end and the smut is more focused on, just wanted to get to the meat of the details. Review and the next thing will be up even sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Lincoln, Rita, Lucy chapter. Halloween. Might not immediately have anything to do with the first two chapters beside Lincoln and Rita are married. That is pretty much it.**

"Why does Mom get to dress up as a slutty mermaid but I can't dress up as a slutty cat!? It's not fair!" Lola loud shouted at her older brother who was dressed up as a pirate.

"Because for starter's. Mom is staying in tonight. You and your twin are going out to a party which means more trick or treaters are going to see you. Which means that we don't want you to get embarassed or anything and asked to get picked up early. Also because it is cold out and you are pretty much in underwear." Lincoln said casually to the red faced blonde headed hellion that was his younger sister. Lola huffed before kicking at the coach and then turning for the stairs.

Lincoln was not lying about the fear that she would freeze to death, after all she was wearing a very small corset that was forcing her boobage almost to her chin. Her cat ears had the most fake fur on her, and she was just wearing a garter belt with stockings and cute short underwear to finish off her black cat look.

"This is ridiculous!"The shrieking annoyed voice of Lincoln Loud's younger sibling shot through the house as the young woman stomped back upstairs, the tail attached to her cushy rear bounced a little as she continued up the stairs.  
"Told you that Dad Jr. Wouldn't let you get away with that." Lana quipped at her sister as she came down in her witches outfit. She was more conventionally dressed and the two were going out as a pair to a crazy party that was probably going to last all night.

"His name isn't Dad Jr. It's Daddy!" Lily said to her older sister as she came down in her ballerinia outfit.  
"Yeah! There is a world of difference!" Leni said. The oldest daughter in the loud house was still living at home to help her mother raise the kids after the whirlwind divorce that she had found herself in the middle of. Rita apprecaited it, especially because she was going to be taking the youngest Loud in the house out trick or treating while Lincoln and Rita stayed home...for some private time.

Lily and Leni were the only two so far who had put two and two together as to Lincoln and Rita's true relationship. It helped that they were actual attendents to the two's wedding back in Vegas not too long ago. All of the older girls did not know about it yet. It was mostly because the other girls either didn't live at home, or had not really bothered to pay attention to their 'grieving' mother and supportive brother.

Still you would have to be insane to not notice how much care Lincoln took with his mom and how he would make her dinner, they would go out for drinks and dates and all other sort of things. Such as fertility clinics.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Daddy Jr then." Lola snarled out in annoyance as she stalked down the stairs wearing a prince outfit. She had changed out the booty underwear which would have probably given her a wedgie within thirty seconds with poofy pants, and a lot of satin that she had in the back of her closet. A tiara sat at the top of her head. She glowered at Lincoln who held up his hook hand before replacing it with his normal hand.

He and Rita were dual costuming as a pirate and a mermaid. Rita was still upstairs getting ready.  
"Okay so everyone ready? You all know what time you will be back home?" Lincoln said excitedly as he ushered everyone to the door. Leni and Lily were almost instnatly out into the night ready for get their sugar fix, Lola and Lana bummed the keys and headed off, probably not going to be home until late the next morning. Lincoln smiled to himself as he closed the door and left the bucket of candy that they had gotten, this would mean that no one would bother them at all all evening.

Lincoln adjusted his fake eyepatch and headed upstairs with a swing in his hips, he had been fantasizing about this all day, he wanted to do more then just get his dick wet or just settle with some quickies. This was going to be a nice dragged out session of fucking. He knew that Rita had been looking forward to this too, she had been dropping plenty of hints to him that the two of them needed a night like this where they could really just go nuts and fuck late into the evening.

Lincoln got to the bedroom door. It used to be his parent's room, but he had moved in there ever since the two of them tied the knot back in Vegas. It meant that they had to be careful sometimes. Such as keeping some of his other stuff inside of his old room so that no one would possibly think that they were bumping uglies. So he would misplace clothes in both rooms. He just couldn't wait until they could keep all of his clothes in the same room next to hers.

His jaw dropped at the sexy sight before him. Rita spread out on her back. She had her legs covered in a very fancy green make up that resembled green fishscales. They hugged her bare legs all the way up to her wide jiggly hips. She had on a couple of actual seashells that just barely covered her erect nipples. In fact they seemed about ready to pop off at just about any moment, her hair was in a wave behind her braided and mixed with multiple lovely pieces of seashell, or seaweed, or driftwood. It was gorgeous. Her face was done up with a lot of pretty colors that made her resemble a deep sea mermaid.

"Hello my darling. I have been waiting for you my beloved sailor." She said wiggling her hips and bucking upwards so that her pussy was available for him. Lincoln of course did the sensible thing and dropped his pants letting the monster that hid inside of his pants free and available for her greedy lips. Rita smiled widely like a feral fish that had just found it's prey. She could not wait to get her lips around the massive sea monster!

Lucy huffed as she started up the steps to her house. The plans she had in the graveyard had fallen through so the big bootied black haired goth decided that she had nothing better to do then just go home. She paused outside and grabbed a candy bar absentmindedly munching on it as she went into the house. She paused and looked around. Everything was dark and sort of silent. She liked it, it was spooky.

She had changed a lot since she was a little kid, not in interest. She was still the same gothic creepy overly stoic person that she had always been with a habit of freaking out anyone who got too close to her. But she had changed an awful lot when it came to how she looked. She had developed some pretty decent curves as she got older. Clearly not to the same level that her mom had curves. But her butt was starting to actually get there. She was a very comfortable thicc sized woman.

Also as she had gotten older she kept her hair longer so that it almost reached her lower back, she thought of it as an ebony curtain that meant that she could see the world but that it would not be able to see her and make any quick or overly irritating comments and opinions. The practically albino skinned girl stood in the living room enjoying the darkness and solitude. She had really hoped to summon a ghost or something tonight. But now instead she was just staying at home.

Well it wasn't like that cut too much into her time, she could always try to summon a ghost at another time. She cocked her head and listened. Something was happening in the house. She started to walk to the stairs before pausing. There was a creaking and a moaning and what sounded like damp slapping coming from upstairs.

The only logical thing that it could be was a ghost. The goth paused and smirked to herself. This would be a pretty good night after all. If there was a ghost in her house she could catch it and do unspeakable things to it like the little witch that she was. She began to sneak upstairs to her room, unafraid since she had had her own fair share of interactions with ghosts before. She paused halfway up the stairs and got a better idea.

She moved to the vent in the wall and shimmied it free. She jumped and huffed and slide herself in. She moved forwards three inchs before getting caught. She huffed and backed out before running down to the kitchen. She would need to be greasy to move through the vents. She wasn't as young or as small as she used to be, her large thicc ass was the proof of that. She opened the fridge and dug around quickly before coming back with a stick of butter. She shimmied out of her black top and matching short skirt before opening the stick and lathering it all over herself. She slide to the living room before hoping up the stairs, her jiggly ass covered in a nice sheen of buttery grease. She made it to the vent and clambered in.

She had to shake and quake her booty before she could finally squeeze through and get moving, she began to clamber and climb and inch herself along. She closed her eyes and let the darkness (And her sharp hearing) guide her through the darkness of the vents, she always wondered why they had such big vents, the house really didn't need that much air. Then again their old beaten down divorced dad had always been weird.

She paused and moaned in irritation when her nose hit a grate, she pulled away and opened her eyes. She was staring into a bedroom where the moans and the slapping was the loudest. She sighed in annoyance, she had expected and even hoped for something dead and slimy walking back and forth and lamenting its destruction.

Instead all she had was Lincoln dressed up as a pirate screwing Rita who was dressed as a mermaid. Lucy did a doubletake at that and stared long and intensly at her mom and brother as he gripped her hips and began to say yar over and over again as his long thick cock slammed in and out of their mothers pussy. Rita's blonde face was contorted into multiple different facial features. All of them showing the same basic pleasure at getting fucked raw by her son.

Lucy stared intently and breathed deeply. She could smell their animalisitc lust permeating the room. It was thick and powerful and incredibly arousing. She rubbed her legs together and moaned in joy. She reached down between her legs. She tried to stop her hand, after all this was bad right? They were related! But she felt her mind quickly shake that off. After all was this not the greatest taboo out there? Was this not the most amazing thing that society frowned upon. And since she was such a deviant who flung off the shakles of comformity and convntentionality...was it not her duty...no! Her pleasure to observe and enjoy?

She smiled to herself before biting her lips and sticking a finger into her dripping cunt. She gasped and felt her entire body tense up. She gazed down and watched as Lincoln kissed Rita, in a way that made it very clear that this was not the first time that the two had done this. The way that his tongue snaked into her mouth and he gripped her hips made it clear that he was the one in charge.

Lincoln's thrusting changed and he included his free hand so that he could stroke himself in order to get even larger and harder. So that his cock would be at its hardest and he would be able to really go to town. Lucy paused in mid masturbation, something was wrong with the vent. It was creaking and beginning to tilt. Rita paused her moaning and looked towards Lucy's hiding place. Rita gazed and then grinned making eye contact with her young goth daughter.

Rita waved before holding a finger up to her lips. Lucy shifted in buttered anticipation then gasped as Rita stopped Lincoln for a moment midthrust.  
"Honey I think I hear someone coming. Do you mind checking?" Lincoln rolled his eyes before standing up and untangling his legs from hers, his bare legs were covered in the fake fish scales that were all over her body. He grabbed a bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door and put it on before rushing to see what was happening. He wanted to be back before his erection died down.

Rita quickly beckoned Lucy out. Lucy shifted one way and then another in anticipation before groaning in irritation. Of course her big ass was stuck.

Rita kneeled up and gazed into the vent at her black headed daughter. "Want to join in?"

Lincoln was all the way downstairs when he heard a creaking. He paused and looked behind himself wondering just what the hell was happening back in his bedroom. His mom and him had discussed a few interesting things and if he got her pregnant then he would probably move into her room permanently since they did not really have enough room. So the baby would get his old closet. He then heard a shout and a crash.

He quickly walked back to the door, not too fast since crashing wasn't too uncommon in the house. He knocked and slowly opened the door. His eyes bugged out of his skull at the sight. Rita was kneeling between Lucy's legs. Her large plump thighs spread and the goth was knuckling the back of her mothers hair. Her head flung back and her mouth wide open, moaning and groaning. Her bra had slipped and showed a bright pink nipple staring out at him. He gulped as she looked directly at him, wrapped her long, large bare legs around their mothers head and squeezed as she filled Rita's mouth with cup after cup of incestous cum.

Rita pulled back and gazed behind her at Lincoln, her beloved big dicked husband. She kneeled on the floor, her phat booty quivering with joy.  
"Hey honey. Do you want to try out your little sisters pussy?" Rita said gleefully. Lincoln licked his lips as Lucy rolled onto her side and blushed heavily, she was not making eye contact with him she was that embarassed.

"Please fuck me, big brother. Look. My pussy is just like mom's. It's plump, drenched, and begging for your giant dick." Lucy said in joy as she gripped her ankle and raised it high above her head. Lincoln gazed in shock, she was very similiar to Rita, a big bountiful booty and a nice puffy pussy just begging to get destroyed and cream pied by his massive monster cock. His dick bounced out from between the robes that he wore. He grinned and cockily walked forward, his hips pushed out and nosing forwards like a hounds nose.

He got beside his mom who began to nuzzle and suck at his dick keeping it hard and lubing it up for her beloved daughter. Lucy grimaced and squeaked as he moved onto the bed and gripped her hands so that she could not escape. He then pressed forwards and began to slide his cock into her. Inch by grueling inch. Lucy shivered and remained as still as a corpse before she melted onto his dick and orgasmed hard. And he was not even halfway in. His cock surged forwards as she melted outwards and he filled her beyond the brim.

His dick was too big. While Rita had experience moving with his impossibly large cock Lucy was a virgin and had never experienced something this intense before. She gasped and shuddered before biting at the air and then grabbing a pillow to sink her teeth into it. She moaned, the feathers muffling her pleasure. Rita smiled and rubbed their heads in loving joy. It was so nice seeing her kids bonding like this! Plus Lincoln was the peak of a catch. She layed back and began to finger herself as she watched Lincoln pull out and then slide slowly back in.

Moving slowly and powerfully, surely splitting her down the middle and then retreating. Filling and emptying her up. Lucy moaned and shivered in delight. She had never felt this loved before. His balls were slapping at her big ass that was getting molested by Rita's eager fingers who were playing with her pale booty like it was some sort of a drum. Lucy smiled in joy as she felt her orgasm grow.

Lincoln wanted to finish with her. He increased his pace as he felt the telltale sign of her clamping down eagerly on his cock. He knew that she would not be long now. He grinned and pushed her leg down even farther, really spreading her. Lucy gasped and opened her mouth to say something only for it to be filled by two fighting tongues as Lincoln and Rita kissed her hard on the mouth together. Totally driving the young goth over the edge as she smiled and kissed them back. Her eyes closing in joy. She could not tell whose tongue belonged to who. The man with the cock of a god or the woman with the dripping wet pussy that had given her life!

Lucy turned into a shivering wreck as Lincoln's boiling hot white cum filled her to the brim. And then began to waterfall out of her puffy well fucked pussy hole as he dislodged his massive cock from her tight hole. She gasped and rolled her hips which were filled with his semen.  
"From now on I am your lover. Both of yours. Got it?" Lucy said simply and authoratatively. Lincoln and Rita chuckled and nodded before smiling to each other.

"Okay. If you can keep up. Because it is time for round two." Lincoln said his massive cock hardening. Lucy gazed at it in shock, her mouth going slack. He was hard already, Rita and him were getting into the doggy position and Lucy had to catch up soon or else she would be left behind.

* * *

Lily was the first one through the doorway. She paused and smiled at the sight before her. Lincoln was sitting on the couch with Rita on one side of him and Lucy on the other. They had a blanket covering them and the three were asleep to the television set blaring away at them. They all looked exhausted. SHe thought that it was an absolutely adorable scene to walk in one.

What she didn't know was that Lincoln had a firm handfull of Lucy's sizeable ass cheeks and Rita's big jiggly butt cheeks. They were like a pair of teddy bears. And he loved them. He instinctively gave a pinch and smiled in his sleep as the two shifted in joy.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review, next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**

Lincoln shifted in his seat across from the atractive young teacher who had been teaching Lucy. He recognized her from his old school days. Ms. Dimartino, he used to have a big crush on her before he had graduated high school. And for good reason, she was incredibly attractive with a trim waist, long legs and a small bust, also a great big smile that always seemed to be on her red lipped face.

She was also shifting uncomfortably across from him. She had recognized him, that much was obvious. But she was still trying to keep things formal.

"Now then Lincoln...I mean Mr. Loud." She said as she picked up the piece of paper that was in front of her and began to skim through it before pulling at her tight fitting white shirt, attempting to get more comfortable. It was clearly not working.

"I am sorry is it hot in here?" She said unbuttoning the top of her shirt and then taking another sip of coffee. Lincoln supressed a smile as he crossed his legs. His raging rock hard erection was threatening to press right out of his pants. It was hot in there, the school had no air conditioning and the entire classroom was sealed. And Lucy had turned up the heat before she had left.

And she had slipped a few aphrodisiac's into Ms. Dimartino's coffee. In order to get her nice and aroused for what she wanted done to her.  
"I think I feel fine. We can always reschedule if you don't feel well." Lincoln said as smoothly as he could as he rubbed the back of his head. He also felt hot, but that was mostly thanks to waking up with Rita and Leni giving him a tit job, and then Lucy giving him a wet sloppy kiss when he entered the old high school class room.

"Oh no! I will be fine. We just need to work out a few things about Lucy." She frowned and studied him before pushing her hair back over her head and readjusting herself. She had no idea why but she felt incredibly...aroused...especially being so close to this young man. He had really grown up into a lovely handsome strong man. He had massive biceps and was very tall...but something else caught her eyes. The bulge in his pants that was straining very hard against his jeans. It looked like it was going to pop out at any moment and rip the seams without any problem.

She did not know that cocks came that big. In fact it didn't look possible. But she shook it off. It obviously had to be a trick of the light, his package could not in any way shape or form be that large. It would defy the laws of physics. She coughed and gazed back up his body towards his face. She wondered why he had come to talk about Lucy instead of Lucy's mother or father. She knew that the Loud family had just gone through a divorce, but to think that they would be reduced to sending the son instead of the parent to discuss things...

"Well I think that we should start by talking about Lucy's...behavior towards certain learning...ahem...aspects..."The tan skinned young woman said as she looked down at the paper. She had had an entire speech set out about how Lucy's behavior was not entirely appropriate. Such as scaring her classmates and also...looking at her, as if she was sizing her up for something.

Lincoln knew exactly what was happening. Lucy had told him that she was having a bit of trouble in school because of this teacher, and of course the only way to take care of it was to take care...her...Lincoln probably should have tried to talk her out of it or suggest some other course of action, but once he found out who the teacher was...well it was hard to say no. In fact he usually had problems saying no to his sisters. Especially his little sister who had just joined in on his, Rita's and Leni's nonstop crazy sexually deviant fun!

So he had agreeded. Lucy had mostly set everything up and all he had to do was show up and let the magic just sort of naturally happen. Which it was obviously going to do, he could tell by the way that she was shifting and intensely looking down at his dick so often. She was aroused, he could tell just by how crazy she was acting. Hopefully they would have time to run somewhere before she completely burst at the seams...Then Lincoln got an even better idea though.

He knew that she was slowly freaking out on those...weird slightly magic horny things that Lucy had given to the teacher. She would not be able to hold out for much longer.

He spread his legs and unbuttoned his shirt. She was staring at him and attempting to talk, to say something that made any sort of sense. But then before she knew it Lincoln was beside her.  
"You know I think I know the reason why Lucy has been so distracted all week. And it is the same reason why Dad doesn't live with us anymore." He was right beside her, he seemed to be lording over her. Ms. Dimartino gazed up at him in slack jawed silence as he had so effortlessly cut her off without a single care in the world.

"It's because I am fucking Rita, her mom. My mom. And I am fucking her too." Ms. Dimartino attempted to move to shift to get even an inch of space between them. Then she moved in teh exact opposite direction. Because his lips looked so moist and inviting, and she could practically feel the heat moving off of his dick, it looked so large and firm.

"I...your mother?" She said huskiliy wondering just what was the matter with her. Why was this happening? Why did this young man just look so terribly delicious and so terribly inviting? She decided to throw caution to the wind and pressed her lips forwards. Taking his with hers and then gripping his shirt to pull him down. The heat that had been growing within her like a volcano finally exploded and dissapeared for a moment. And then it crept right back in, even worse then before.

She shivered as his hands went to her shoulders and her hips and pulled her close to him. She shivered with delight as she felt him start to play with her blouse before moving to the buttons.

She gasped and shifted in his grip before shouting in glee as he moved her upwards and placed her bottom onto the desk that she had just been at. She rubbed her thighs together and felt the moisture within begin to leak out. She gazed at him with awe and red faced shock as he moved down between her legs before removing his hand with a smile.

It was dripping wet. He rubbed his fingers together before tasting her sweet juices.  
"No underwear. I think somebody wanted this to happen." He wiggled his eyebrows, he had certainly grown must more suave compared to what he was like as a kid. She gulped and moaned as he began to kiss her neck. She could hardly keep herself in!

She gasped as she heard his pants hit the ground and his monster of a cock pop free and slap at the side of her thigh. She looked down at it and whimpered. She had never seen a cock that big before. It looked like it belonged on a horse.

He smiled before he lined his massive cock up with her slit. He pressed forwards and entered her smoothly and cleanly. Causing the woman to huff and gasp before biting her knuckles in amazement. She gazed at him in shock and awe as he filled her all the way to the brim.

"Now I know that Lucy has been a little...strange lately...but that's just how my sister is...you can't be mean to someone for that can you?" He said as he pressed his hips in and out of the teacher. She gasped and gripped his arms, she tried to answer but found it harder and harder to concentrate. He snapped his fingers at her with a smirk.  
"I said you can't just be mean to someone for no reason right?" He said as he pressed in and out of her. She gulped and managed a nod.  
"Y-you're right!" She got out between pants for air.

"And she is a unique sensitive soul. In fact you might just want to move her grade up a little bit, she has to help out at home...and among other things..."He said as his balls began a rythmic thumping against the desk. She nodded and moaned in joy, she could feel her orgasm grow!

"But...If you are mean to my sister ever again, or torment her, or try to intervere with what she wants..."Lincoln retracted his cock and began to massage it against her lips. She knew what he was threatening. A part of her said that this was wrong, that what he was doing at home was sick and twisted and incredibly taboo...and that this was blackmail and they shouldn't be doing this...here of all places in a school...

But then she remembered how good he felt inside of her, she felt more full then ever before and he had almost caused her to pass out just by being inside of her and thrusting so ryhtmically without any sign of stopping...

"Of course! Whatever you want! Just please! Please keep on making love to me! IT has been so long!" She begged. Lincoln smiled and slid back into her, after all he wanted blue balls as much as she wanted blue lips. He smiled as she began to huff and puff again. He had always wanted to have sex with his teacher, but after experiencing making love with the love of his life...well she wasn't as impressive as he had hoped. It was honestly a little underwhelming. He shrugged and continued to chug right along. Pressing himself to the brim inside of her before drawing himself out slowly and surely before pressing right back in again. Turning the educator inside out with joy.

She finally orgasmed, her thighs pressing against his hips and her howl filled the classroom. She panted, her blouse was too tight and she probably ruined her skirt and the desk beneath it. But she didn't care, this massive hung hunk was still pressing in and out of her slim tight pussy and she could not get enough of it! She moaned as he continued to screw her, like he was a vibrator stuck on 'screw until she passes out!' setting!

Lincoln smiled as she moaned and panted. He needed a good simple screw like this. Rita and Leni and Lucy always liked things to be intense.

Lucy smiled from where she was filming in the hallway. Her fingers against her chest and her hips wiggling from one side to another, she was sure that her ass cheeks were a bright pink from horniness. She took a few more pictures and nodded in satisfaction. These would make great black mail on the teacher if she ever tried to go back on her word. The hot goth turned and skipped merrily down the hallway. Things were great now that she was in on Rita and Lincoln's little games of fun.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Second to last chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon. Lincoln/Frida/Carlotta and some Leni thrown in.**

Lincoln loved being able to wake up to a pair of big pillowy breasts wrapped firmly and tightly against his big throbbing twitching dick. He grinned with his eyes still closed and shifted, Rita was still firmly wrapped beside him. His arm keeping her big jiggly hips beside him. Lucy was on the other side, her just as large but slightly firmer hips were pressing into him. He loved touching their asses in his sleep.

Which meant that the only one who could possibly be giving him head this early in the morning had to be his beloved scatterbrained older sister. He opened his eyes and peeked underneath the covers at the blonde head that was joyfully working up and down his erection.

"Good Morning Leni." He said happily, she looked up with a full mouth wrapped firmly around his erect cock, it pressed so far back into her mouth that he was worried that she might just swallow the entire thing.

The rest of his dick was surrounded by her pillow like tits as they worked up and down and all over his cock. He grinned as her spit began to really dribble down his dick. It was so warm and wet, he moaned as he took his hands and placed them firmly over her hands to work them on her tits even harder. He moaned and began to hump her mouth even harder. She moaned and pressed her hands even more firmly into her soft tits. Her round bouncy melons began to move over his cock even faster.

She groaned and removed a hand so that he could be in control of her breasts over his incredibly hot rod. Her free hand moved to her pussy which she began to flick with glorious abandonment. Her fingers slipped inside of herself and she began to hump and rub up and down her own clit. She moaned and closed her eyes as her orgasm of the day began to grow. She knew she probably should have waited until everyone was awake and ready for some good old fashioned orgy sex. But she loved it when she didn't have to share her little brothers extra large cock with anyone.

So sometimes she would wake up super early and helping herself to some of Lincoln's big morning wood. She loved how it tasted, she loved how big it was, she loved how it made her tits feel extra warm and how when he cam it looked like a small gyser of pearl white cum was blasting outwards. Plus it was great for her skin, and if she could she would totes start packaging it so that she could wear it at any given time during the day.

She groaned and pulled back as his balls began to twist and turn beneath the two loving siblings. Leni looked up at him with her large doe like eyes and batted her expertly curled eyelashes at the snow white haired young man.

"I sort of totes need a big favor from you. Do you think that you could do me a little favor and sort of..."

"I'll do anything! Just Leni please finish!" He groaned as he began to move her tits faster. She smiled evily as she began to kiss and suck at his shaft, she loved it whenever she had Lincoln under her thumb. It did not come up often, but there was one thing that she was good at. And it was sex. Oh! And fashion, she rocked fashion out of the water!

Lincoln knocked on the door. He really hoped that Leni was sure about this. After all they also had to recruit Lucy into this to make sure that all of the...darker stuff actually worked. After all she was the one who had access to some of the probably very illegal stuff that made people horny out of their minds. She said that Lisa had helped her make it. He honestly believed it. But why his weird super scientist sister would ever make it...then again this was Lisa, she was sort of completely nuts and willing to do anything if given even a bit of incentive.

Lincoln tapped his feet and checked his watch. He took off his wedding ring and put it in his pants pocket. After all the entire plan hinged on the woman behind the door not being squeamish about going to bed with him. And for all he knew she was extrememly against screwing guys who had a wife or kids.

He wondered if Rita was pregnant yet? He had been pumping so much cum into her that he would be honestly amazed that she wasn't pregnant by now. He hoped that he would be a good dad. But he would find that out after he actually had the kid.

He was so glad that his ex girlfriend was away right now. He had sort of stalked her social media accounts and she was very far away. Which meant that he would not have to worry about running into her or her other family members except for her stay at home aunt. The door opened and he was greeted by a surprised gasp from a very surprised young woman.

Carlotta Casagrande had a pair of hips that could give Lucy and Rita a run for their money, they were big and firm and perfect for dancing and twerking. He had hoped that Ronnie Anne might get lucky and inherit her cousins nice big maternal hips. But Ronnie Anne was much more muscular and powerful, she was sort of like a gangster now. But Carlotta was nice and inviting. The hardest part of her were her full firm tits that practically begged to be freed from the confining cage of her incredibly small bra.

Carlotta's ponytail bobbed slightly as she stared at the tall young man that stood before her. Lincoln Loud, she had known the boy from back when he was a very young boy and was dating her cousin Ronnie Anne. She was surprised to see him, she did not really interact with him all that often. He had however introduced her to his sister Leni, and she had gotten rather close to the ditzy blonde.

"Oh! Hello Lincoln!" Carlotta said in surprise and stepped aside so that the young man could come inside.  
"Good morning Carlotta." Lincoln said as he stepped in and ran his eyes up and down the gorgeous woman. She was incredibly attractive, her body was shaped like a very bottom heavy hour glass. And Lincoln was unashamedly an ass man, after all he had married Rita.

"What brings you here?" Carlotta said as she walked beside him, he cursed his bad luck that she was not walking in front of him, he wanted to really check out her super popping jaw dropping beautiful butt. He could feel a little bit of her hips as they brushed against him, but it was definitely not the same as actually getting to check her out. Still he took what he could get. And this was not so bad.

"Well I sort of came over because of Leni." He said as he adjusted her shirt, it was super hot in here, he wondered just what his mischevious sisters had done to this place. He wondered if the Loud family had a problem, after all they did sort of seduce people willy nilly without a second thought, and they also seemed to be really deviant and sort of ludicriously horny all of the time.

Maybe his family had a problem that they were not addressing...

"Oh. Leni. Haha!" Carlotta said covering her mouth and chuckling merriliy for a few moments before turning back to the young man with a big smile and sitting down on her love seat and gesturing for him to sit down just about anywhere. And because Lincoln wanted to make a power play, he decided to sit down beside her. She was about to say something, after all they were practically in each other's laps with how close they were getting. But she brushed it off, younger people could be so weird sometimes.

"What about your older sister? I haven't seen her since last week. I hope that I did not offend her in anyway." She said smirking slightly, she knew full well how Leni had reacted to her completely valid criticisms. The two young women were taking a class together that would help people work on their personal fashion statements. It was meant to be supportive and encouraging. And Carlotta had sort of completely ripped into one of Leni's personal designs.

She knew that it wasn't really the nicest thing to do to someone that she considered a close personal friend. But then again LEni had sort of been super upset about how Carlotta had pointed out a few problems with her outfit. Carlotta wondered if that had been the reason that Lincoln had come by today, she doubted it, after all what was there to say? It had happened and it was all in the past!

But Lincoln was looking at her sort of intensely...Carlotta never would have admitted it but it was sort of turning her on. She was kind of a kinky young woman and loved it whenever the guy got a bit wild and intense around her. It turned her on and made her feel as if awesome crazy things could happen at any given moment. She gazed at him wondering why he was looking at her so intensely.

"Well you see she has been offended by how you treated her. And she sort of wants you to get...punished...she doesn't want an apology or anything. Let's say that Leni is a bit darker then that." Lincoln moved forwards as Carlotta began to blush a dark red, she felt his hand go to her cheek and then descend down to her chest pulling her forward by the front of her shirt. She felt his lips take hers and then his tongue dart into her mouth. She gasped and then smiled, this felt...good...it felt...incredible! She could not describe why but she was alright with this. In fact she was more then just alright with this. She wanted this!

She moved forward and brought her hands down to his lap and gasped as he groaned, the bulge in his pants was beyond anything that she had ever seen ebfore! Lincoln pulled away with a pop causign her to try and restart the kiss. He stopped her and turned to the doorway.

"Frida. How about opening that bedroom door, getting naked, and then getting into bed so that the three of us can have some real fun?" Lincoln said to the doorway. Carlotta gasped and gazed in shock as her mother came from around the corner, her dress already disheveled. The older woman smiled and nodded happily before rushing to the bedroom.

Lincoln did not mind fucking both of them, he was used to having his balls getting drained on a daily basis. But he was really going to have fun with this one. Both women were incredibly hot and attractive and he wanted to screw them for a very long time.

Lincoln casually picked Carlota up, she was not as heavy as he would have though, also he was a pretty strong guy. He walked to the bedroom and tossed her onto her stomach. Carlota squeaked as she found herself face first in her mothers pussy. She tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked it causing the older woman to shiver in delight. Lincoln grinned as he gripped the womans wide hips and casually plowed into her. Carlota screeched into her mothers pussy causing Frida to clamp her own thick thighs around her daughters head.

Neither woman knew why they were so horny, or why they were letting this happen .IT defied all logic. Yet simultaneously they could not seem to stop. In fact they wanted more! They wanted it all. Lincoln frowned, he probably went overboard there. After all she had not been used to taking his dick from behind. He should probably be a bit more careful. Then again he could also just go nuts and go one hundred miles an hour.

Which was what he decided to do. He brought his hand back and gave her a firm spank on her flank and then another on her other butt cheek. "There now you are symetrical." He said as he began to trhust his bare firm hard cock in and out of her clenching pussy lips. She felt incredibly was attempting to keep up, but within seconds of his dick entering and then exiting her she was already losing her mind.

Her knees went weak and she was being held up by his cock pounding in and out of her.

"Now then, about what you did to my sister. That was unacceptable. Really it was rude. Are you ashamed of yourself? You should be." Lincoln preached to the girl who nodded again and again. She felt the sweet tasting pussy that she was eating pull away from her. She looked as her mother twisted around so that Frida was now kissing her daughter lovingly. Carlota took her mothers lips and tongue and moaned with happiness as she tasted her moms sweet cooking on her lips.

Carlota frowned and groaned as she felt Lincoln pull out of her. She looked around and saw him on another section of the bed. Frida was on her back and getting plowed by the white headed stud with reckless abandonment. He thrust in and out of her, faster and faster, really driving his dick all the way to the back of her womb. Forcing his hips to go faster and faster. Advertising to Carlotta just how good he was, how powerful he was. Just how intensely he could go. She groaned and moved her fingers to her pussy and began to play with herself nervously watching him destroy her moms pussy lips.

"Now then, you should apologize to my sister. Among other things. But I sort of wonder if that would be enough? Or maybe you could do something a little more for her. For us. I mean we are sort of looking for-"  
"My mom can be your cum bucket!" Carlota shouted eagerly as she sat up on her haunches. Frida looked at her daughter in shock before orgasming around his cock.  
"Really! My mom will take your dick every day! Whenever you want! I can move in and take care of your babies! Leni told me that Rita is expecting more kids! I will do anything for your big hard firm dick inside of me!" She shouted excitedly. She got onto her side and grabbed her ankle and holding it way up above her head.  
"Please! I will do anything! Just don't stop fucking me! You massive glorious big cocked stud!" She said in joy and hope. Lincoln grinned as he emptied his first nut into Frida causing the climaxing mother to moan and quiver. Her hips were almost as large as Rita's or Lucy's. She would probably make a good addition to his harem. And her daughter too. He loved breaking girls in.

"Alright. But you still need to be LEni's slut for a year and a half." He said as he moved and took her ankles in his hands and moving them until they were by her ears. Carlota shouted in joy as he filled her to bursting and then beyond with his big cock! He moaned and gasped and thrust faster and faster into her. She was probably going to break in half. But he wanted to see her break. He wanted to make that lewd look on her face turn into a permanent expression. Carlota moaned and gasped and began to sweat heavily. Her arms and legs were pinned and she felt helpless and loved every moment of it! She turned her head and found her mom's face two inches from her own before pressing her damp lips to her daughters and the two Casagrande women began to sloppily make out while Lincoln began to fill her to the absolute limit!

And that was just the first of the rounds. Lincoln entended for this to last all day. And maybe all night if the two of them didn't break. Although knowing them and how good his cock could get...

* * *

Lincoln relaxed with his hands behind his head and grinned cockily. Frida and Carlota were dripping with sweat, their pussies filled to the brim with his cum, slowly pooling out of their pussies that were puffy and worn from his insistent thrusting. And their faces were blushed deep beet red as they shared his shivering twitching massive cock.

He heard a gasp from the doorway and turned to see Ronnie Anne's mother Maria standing there with her hands over her mouth as she gazed into the bedroom where Lincoln was still firmly rooted into Frida who was a blubbering mess of a woman. Carlotta had her mouth around the area of cock that was peeking out of her mothers pussy hole.

Lincoln smirked and motioned for the hot latino milf to come inside and join him. She shivered, clearly whatever it was that his sisters had pumped into this house, gas or black magic or whatever had taken a hold of her. She was jumping from one foot to another and biting her thumb. She looked at him, her pussy obviously dripping wet beneath her nurse uniform.

And then she walked in to join her daughters ex boyfriend and his brand new harem.

 **Review. Next thing up**


	6. Chapter 6

**So felt like giving this an actual ending. Just ignore everything that happened after the third chapter. Review. Lincoln/Rita/Lucy. Wanted to say thanks for the reviews of the other stuff means a lot.**

Lincoln slept soundly as his cock was gently and insistently being squeezed by his wife's nice big full figured ass. Rita sighed happiliy as she felt her husband authoratatively squeeze her tit to let her know not only that he was the alpha male in her life, but that he also had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. Which was just what she wanted to know. Especially since her loser limp dick husband that she had divorced back in Vegas was such a sleezeball when it came to sleeping together.

Rita would normally be left out in the cold while Lynn Sr. Hogged all of the blankets. It was incredibly distressing. But now with Lincoln she almost worried that they would need to get a fan or something installed with how often he cuddled up to her and pressed their bodies together at night. Rita giggled as she felt her son start to dry hump her ass. Well more of a wet hump since they had not bothered to clean up last night and his dripping wet hot hard cock was cushioned between her meaty ass cheeks.

She moaned and glanced behind her. Squeezing his impressive girthy anaconda making Lincoln give out a little buck toothed whistle and smile lovingly down at his mom.  
"Morning lover." He said before giving her nose a kiss. Rita giggled as he gave her love handles a gentle squeeze as he angled himself. After all he wanted to go back to riding her.  
"Morning my Lincy." Rita said using her favorite pet name for her son before gasping as he pushed her a little and she found herself on her hands and knees and gasped as he gripped her love handles and caressed her hips with all the more authority.  
"Seriously baby? Didn't you get enough fucking out of me last night?" She joked before wiggling her nice fine fat ass. She still had an impressive figure for an old lady, and she kept it up with plenty of diet, exercise and a weird goo that her super scientist Lisa insist that she consume once every three months. She didn't know what was in it but it kept her feeling young, spry and powerful! Pracitcally a machine!

Lincoln chuckled and slipped his cock along the outside of her pussy with a loving smile.  
"Oh Rita, don't be absurd. I could never get enough of this fine gorgeous body." He said as he slipped his cock head into his mothers cunt. Rita gasped with a wide bright eyed eager smile in anticipation for the fucking of her life that she was mentally preparing for the deep deep plunge that was bound to come from the man that shared her bed, her life and all of her love.

"You two do know that we have to get the children ready for the day." Lucy spoke up from where she lay in the bed. She still had damp thighs with a little hint of a cream pie leaking out of her well worn out cunt. She had figured out that her mom and brother were fucking relatively soon after they had returned from a wild trip to Las Vegas. She of course being the spooky younger sister that she was insisted that they bring her into the fold. And since they had already crossed one disastorous taboo by actually getting married Lincoln and Rita figured why the hell not?

Of course Rita normally insisted that Lincoln fuck his younger sister with condoms as she didn't want to become a grandmother so early (Which was a strange line that she did not seem to fond of crossing although Lincoln and Lucy had insisted that it was completely fine with them if he knocked her up. Which meant Rita had to constantly keep an eye on the two of them to keep them from running off and fucking bareback at any given oppurtunity.)

Lincoln sighed as he slowly retreated his slightly throbbing dick out of his wife and gave the back of her neck a butterfly kiss.  
"Later tonight then." He said before he stood up and helped the other two women up and out of their very large bed. They needed it thanks to all of the abuse that it had been taking over the past few months. And its future as the throne that the three would constantly fuck in.

Lincoln walked towards the bathroom with an arm over the girls shoulders and grinned glancing down. They had such scrumptious looking asses. They were big and round and soft, with just enough firmness that they weren't gross. Like balloons filled with pudding they had the perfect amount of jiggle and hardness. He loved admiring them. And he was normally lucky enough to get to soap them up too.

Soon the three entered the large stall that was their shower and turned it on, each one taking their time under the faucet to get nice and wet and slippery before they moved back to let the others wash and get ready. Lincoln was in the middle, he could get the chance to check out his mothers nice big booty and also feel Lucy's succulent large breasts against his back. They were starting to get bigger, he would judge them as solidly somewhere in the Double D range, nowhere near as big and bouncy as their absentminded scatterbrained sister Leni, but give it a few years and you never know what might come around.

Lincoln smiled as he washed up and down Rita's back, it was bright pink from the hot water and from holding back her horniness for so long. She needed a nice firm dicking. She wanted to get fucked to her hearts content. She silently cursed the fact that she couldn't just live her entire life fucking and sucking and screwing the children that had joined her in her bed and made her life so amazing.

She sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. Her nice juicy rear was like a sexy space station. Teasing Lincoln, getting him hornier and hornier. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back before he pounced on her like some sort of a wild animal. He bit his lip and gazed as if hypnotized downwards at the juicy ass that was bouncing slightly and taunting him.

He sighed in amazement as he rubbed Rita's shoulders up and down. Getting them nice and soapy. He could feel his gothic sister's nice nimble fingers practically dancing all over his back and sides. Making sure that he was also nice and clean. If there was something that could be said about Lucy it was that she paid a lot of attention to her beloved brother lover.

And his actions. Lucy reached around Lincoln and gripped his cock firmly between both of her hands. She needed both in order to maneauver his big unweildly dick and brought it up like it was a club before slapping it firmly against Rita's broad ass. Rita froze and quivered at the smack. A blush broke out across their faces as Lucy did it three more times. Teasing her brother and mother like it was the most normal thing to do in the entire world.

"Ew Lincoln! That's your mother! Why are you like this? What are you some sort of sick incestous pervert?" Lucy teased Lincoln as she brought his dick down one final time on the other butt cheek to leave a nice thick red welt growing out of Rita's rear.

"Lucy!" Lincoln complained before turning around and plucking at her nipple. She groaned and bit her lip, like she was some sort of a pain nut.  
"That is rich coming from you you submissive." Lincoln responded as he cupped the dark goth's chin and rrubbed her lips with his thumb. "And aren't you the one who said that we didn't have alot of time this morning? I should really just leave you tied up to the bed with a vibrator in your ass and pussy so that you don't orgasm all day." Lincoln said with mock seriousness. The dark tint in his eyes made it hard to tell if he was joking or not.

Rita tapped him on the shoulder and gave a cute smile that made her look younger then her two kids.  
"Now now kids don't fight. I think that it is about time that we finish up and get ready for the day! I will go wake everyone up, you two can go and get breakfast started!" She said with an authoratative twinkle in her eye that they both knew better then to argue against. So instead they got out and helped each other dry off. A chance that Lincoln used to grope the two women without any sort of shame about it. They then went downstairs while Rita went to wake everoyne else up. A pretty easy job but one that required a lot of patience since some of the girls would be up in a second, and others liked to sleep in.

Lincoln walked downstairs with Lucy and once they got to the dining room he didn't waste a second but instead hoisted her up onto the table and laid her onto her back. She gasped as he crashed his lips to hers without a second thought and started to slowly but firmly massage her breasts and then hook his hand down beneath her skirt and fondle her thigh. Spreading her legs as he kissed her harder and harder.

"MMMM. I just got dressed you know." She complained as he scoffed.

"Yeah and now I want you to get undressed." He responded as he bit her lip and made her groan in pleasure from his authoratative tone.  
"OOOOO. Is it weird that I sort of want to call you master right now?" Lincoln grinned as he ground against her firmer and brought a ankle to his shoulder.  
"Trust me sis this entire situation is weird. There are weirder things that you could call me."  
"Like Daddy?" She giggled sweetly before he shushed her and gave her sides a firm pinch.  
"Come on I know you like it when I call you daddy." She said and blinked upwards at him. He wished that he could see her eyes, he just sort of felt a dim flutter from somewhere underneath all of her hair. He grinned and growled deep in his throat. He was going to make her scream out his actual name tonight. None of this Master or daddy crap.

He wondered if he could actually get Rita to call him Daddy though? That was probably something to talk to a therapist about. But he would deal with that bullshit later. He crashed his lips back to Lucy who moaned and arched her back, wiggling her hips and wriggling underneath his loving yet insistent kissing. His erection was threatening to tear open the front of his pants and let him get to her nice sweet core.

Lucy gasped and huffed, her eyes crossing and her breath coming in quick anxious little gasps.

Someone walked into the dining room and sighed in annoyance.  
"Like what are you two doing? The dining room is for eating sillies! We eat on the table I can't eat where you're butts have been! That's just gross!" Leni said as she shooed her two younger siblings off of the table and they chuckled as they slightly split apart.  
"Sorry Leni. Guess we got carried away." Lincoln responded as he wrapped an arm around Lucy. The blushing black haired beauty went back to her normally stoic look and began to readjust her skirt and sweater so that it didn't look like she had just been preparing to fuck her brother on the breakfast table.

Leni rolled her eyes at the immaturatity of her younger siblings. "Kids." she muttered to herself as she happiliy went about unloading the fridge to make some breakfast for everyone. Lincoln took this as a chance to oogle his older sister's impressive rear and resist the urge to give it a powerful and mind breakingly good smack.

Leni swore softly to herself as her overly large breasts clattered into a few things. She apologized to the inanimate objects as she went around organizing and picking things up again. This went on for a few more moments until she finally reemerged, her large breasts bouncing slightly and she had a blush on her face from being head first in a fridge for a few moments.

The rest of the loud house woke up and brought their loudness down with them. Lisa floated down on her personally created hover boots that let her save more energy for her brain. She thought that it was a good idea. Lola and Lana came down shortly afterwards arguing about something vapid and shallow. Namely Lola. And the fact that she never seemed to ever do any of her share of the chores, which was starting to get old since she was nearly an adult and had to actually start pulling her weight around the house.

Rita finally came downstairs and Lincoln had to almost wipe the drool off of his chin. She just looked so amazingly gorgeous! Golden hair, bright eyes, full figured, nice big breeding hips, jeans that hugged her thighs, hips and ass, and a nice bright pink sweater that exposed a good section of her girls to the air. Lincoln smiled lecherously, just enough that Lucy had to elbow him in the side to keep the others from noticing.

Finally after breakfast Lincoln sighed and stood up.  
"Well I'll drop everyone off now." He said as he grabbed the car keys.  
"Okay! Coming Daddy!" Lily called to Lincoln as she quickly stood up and started jostling the other girls chairs to get them moving. She wanted them out of the house and going soon!

Lola rolled her eyes in irritation "Why do you keep on calling Lincy Daddy? It's not like hes our biological father." She complained to her baby sibling as the group of blonde bombshells walked after their white haired brother.

Leaving behind Leni, Lucy and Rita who were all clearing the breakfast table. Rita and Lucy exchanged knowing looks over Leni's head before Rita quirked an eyebrow and gestured towards the upstairs bedroom again. Lucy smiled happiliy. The three women had finished their work a long time ago. They technichally had all of today free. But that just meant that they got the oppurtunity to 'play' with Lincoln once he got back from dropping the younger kids off. And they couldn't wait!

Lincoln sighed as he pulled himself out of Vanzilla and walked back up the steps to the Loud House. He whistled softly to himself, after all he had a pretty low energy work day today. He should probably look for a real job...but at the same time...the entire cliche of just being a lazy bum with a big family was sort of appealing...he wondered if it was a genetic thing that his Dad had passed onto him...he should probably have Lisa check that out for him just to make sure that he was safe.

Lincoln got inside the house and sniffed. He smelled something. Something that smelled familiar. He grinned like a wild feral animal and was soon sprinting up the stairs towards the bedroom. He knew that smell. That was the reek of a bunch of women in heat. And who needed a good firm fucking.

He pulled at his clothes, dropping them along the way until he practically burst into the bedroom that he shared with his mother lover wife and paused. His pants half off. His raging boner threatening to sap all of the blood out of his body. He stood in the doorway, lightheaded and horny as all hell as he gazed in at the glorious sight before him.

There was nothing like watching your mom go down on your sister. And it was even hotter when your older sister was also in the room rubbing scented oils into the women's beautiful bodies. Leni gazed up with half lidded eyes before smiling widely. Her gaze glassy and horny, her perky breasts were sweaty and her nipples had the faint hint of salivia from where they had been suckled on. A fat drop fell with a plop from the tip of one of her pink long nipples.

"Mommy. Lucy. Lincy is here." Leni said with a wave of her hand as she beckoned her soon to be lover into the room. The three women were decked out in thongs. Lucy's was pressed to the side. Each one was a bright blue with the initials LL on them. Lincoln could tell that they obviously were there for his benefit. There were nipple tassles, ones with golden string and small feathers, attached to Rita and Lucy's breasts. Lucy's had a few more black feathers then her mothers. Leni went without since her girls liked to be able to 'breathe'. The three women gazed with rapt horny attention on the breeder stud that stood before them in all of his glory.

Lincoln dropped his underwear letting his erection pop out and flop to his legs. They moaned in delight and licked their lips, gazing upon him in amazement. After all who wouldn't be attracted to a dick that size?!

"Well what are you waiting for? Come over here baby." Rita said wiggling a finger towards him. Lincoln sauntered over and smiled before Rita stood and kissed him full on the lips. Her tongue tangling into his and forcing its way into his mouth. He moaned as a pair of tits began to massage his dick, acting like a pair of warm pussies massaging and teasing it until he was completely erect. He smiled and cracked open an eye as he gazed down at Leni and Lucy who were expertly massaging his shaft. They smiled upwards as they used their spit to give him a little bit of lube. He moaned and thrust upwards, poking Leni in the nose before slipping back down again.

Lucy was breathing heavily and hotly on his cock head, making him groan and shiver. He could not hold back for long and soon his long thick ropes of semen launched out and splattered against the girls. They grinned and quickly began lapping it up. Lucy slurping the jewels of cum off of her fingers like they were pearls of delicious ambrosia, and Leni flipped a nipple upwards and began suckling on her own teat eagerly to slurp the cum right off of it.

Lincoln gave Rita's nice fine ass a spank before she gasped and gazed red faced upwards towards him. She needed his cock! She needed his loving! She was almost insane with arousal and if she didn't get a nice thick fucking soon she would go insane! She never knew that this was what true honest to god love was like, she had been with her loser husband for so long that she had forgotten that love and lust were almost completely wrapped around each other and that one was needed for the other.

She moaned and bit her lip, arching her back and pressing her breasts into Lincoln's chest.

He smirked before he picked her up with a growl. Sure he had just had a pretty awesome/violent orgasm, but that just meant that he could go for longer now. Since he wouldn't be so eager to cum! Rita gasped as she found herself in the air. Her face against Lincoln's and her ass hanging out for her daughters to see. And Leni and Lucy definitely took advantage of that fact by giving it a nice sound spank and then watching, squatted on their knees and gazing up with wide grins on their faces as Lincoln began to make quick work of their Mom. Turning her into a squealing mess within moments. He just had that affect on people when he used his cock to completely obliterate their insides. It was much much more then just him making love to her, it was him absolutely dominating her cunt and body, mind and soul.

Lincoln moaned as he tried to hold back and not over exert himself. After all it wasn't like they were in any sort of hurry. Rita groaned and gasped, arching her back and wiggling her hips in order to get him hornier and hornier. He was just so big! Lincoln groaned as her tight slippery cunt worked over his cock again and again. Trying to take him all the way back to where she had nutured him. He had been grown inside of her womb. She was only trying to get him back home.

They were groaning and gasping. Lincoln had a firm grip on Rita, holding her up just underneath the knees and thrusting with reckless abandonment. Sure he wasn't trying to hurt her or anything, but he loved playing rough with her. He raised her upwards and latched onto a nipple, suckling and slurping and biting to get her to orgasm within a minute.

Lincoln deposited the out of breath red faced milf onto the bed and turned to Leni who was in the missionary position with her legs open and her eyes wide. a smile on her face as she waited for her beloved brother. He was on her in a second and slipped his cock in without a second of hesitation. After all he had wanted to fuck Leni for the longest time. And they had played around now and again, but there was something to be said about fucking your sister in front of your mother that made the kinky incestous weirdo even harder then before.

Leni gasped and moaned biting her lip in amazement. Lincoln smiled. She looked so cute when she was getting fucked. She had this cute thing of rolling her hips and then gasping popping her lips. She moaned and gasped and popped over and over again. Trying to keep herself under control but rapidly losing control. She moaned and gasped and then began to orgasm. Lincoln raised an eyebrow in concern. She was cumming already? He had just slipped it in? He had given her maybe a dozen thrusts at that.

He shrugged and just redoubled his efforts. If she was going to cum he was at least planning on cream pieing her at the same time. Now that would be arousing. He cupped her breast and plucked at a nipple until she was shivering in delight. Lincoln groaned and arched his back for the deep plunge. Pushing his cock all the way to the back and then starting to cream pie her. Filling her to the brim and making her groan and gasp and shiver in delight.

Soon he plugged her up as he pumped his nice hot thick creamy cum into her cunt. Her womb welcomed the cum within an instant, sucking up more and more like some sort of a vaccuum cleaner. Her face was a bright pink as she felt him orgasm harder and harder. Leni gasped and then fell back completely knocked out by his overpowering cum.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Lucy demanded as she leaned her arms up against the wall and wiggling her big round booty towards Lincoln. He smirked, not even bothering to wipe himself off as he sauntered over to Lucy and slapped himself inside of her. Gripping her ass cheeks in his hands with a powerful grip. She moaned as his hands began to press into her nice thick fat ass cheeks. They took after Rita's wonderfully. Sure he loved his mom the most (After all they had gotten married!) But there was something to be said about a nice set of young cheeks. He might have been into milfs but that didn't mean he was against the idea of a nice piece of young mistress flesh.

"UGH! UGH! Oh yeah! Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Breed me! Breed me my dark master!" Lucy cried at the top of her lungs as Lincoln casually began to pound into her, stretching her cunt and tunnel walls wonderfully. Sweat was starting to bead on his brow as he forced his cum to come shooting up his cock shaft. Soon her walls were drenched in his life giving seed. He moaned as her big butt quivered and her breasts heaved. Lincoln blinked before shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Oh daddy." Rita called over towards Lincoln from where she lay on the bed with her leg raised and exsposing her nice pink pussy. Ready for a second round. Sure she was breathing heavily and her breasts were bright red and aching with condensed horniness. Lincoln and Lucy exchanged eager glances before he slipped out of his sister and rushed across the room to reengulf himself in his wife.

The rest of the day went on much the same with Lincoln rushing between the three women and attempting to sate their unstoppable lust. Trying to scratch the itch that was impossible to exstinguish.

Hours and hours later the four of them were in one enormous sweaty pile and cuddling and kissing. Lincoln was massaging a couple of thighs and suckling on someones tit. He didn't even know where one woman began and ended. He grinned and slurped loudly. He knew the look in his moms face though, she was wondering what it would feel like when she had a baby on that tit.

Many months later.

Lincoln cracked a sleepy red eye open. Rita was massaging his cock with her ass. His hand was resting on his wifes nice rounded belly. Their triplets were restless today. They could tell that Rita was going to get fucked into submission by her lover. He smirked and glanced over his shoulder towards Lucy and Leni. They had slept soundly last night too. Their own pregnant bellies were rising above the bedsheets. He smirked and sat up.

It was going to be a pretty kick ass day. For some reason he could just tell.

 **Review. Next either have an update for Incubus Marco or for the Bimbo Bug or for Hook Up Hotel. More things posted if more things are reviewed. Wanted to make a final chapter for this since I didn't like where I had left off. Originally had planned to end after the second one, but that lead to a third then a fourth then a fifth. This sort of finishes it off. It's The Last chapter.**


End file.
